


Christmas Morning

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, SnowBaz, baz being soft, cute boyfriends, snuggles, wayward son spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: It's early Christmas morning and Baz can't help watching Simon sleeping, remembering all they've been through together and their future that still lies ahead.
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 35
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Christmas Morning

**BAZ:**

I love watching him sleep. It sounds creepy I know. I don’t care though. Not when it’s early morning like this, the sun barely streaming in the window (as much as the sun ever streams here in London). Light bringing him to life like the flicker of a candle flame, delicate enough to extinguish in the slightest wind, but mighty enough to collapse societies.

I’m feeling a bit sappy right now I have to admit; the apartment is trimmed in holly and garland, lights and bulbs on the evergreen tree which is far too large for the space but Simon insisted. Simon. We’ve been through a lot him and I. The Humdrum, his depression, my wayward discovering of who (what) I am and what that means for me… for us. But we’re here now. Years later where it all started really. Christmastime. The gentle snow and rain outside. We made it. We beat the odds. Simon Snow Salisbury, The Chosen One, chose me. My charmed life.

Shepard is visiting, I can hear him quietly breathing in the next room. We still haven’t solved his soulless problem but we’re getting there. Agatha is supposed to come back in a couple of days; she’s not afraid to come back anymore. We’re all healing. Simon stirs and I don’t even flinch that I’ve been caught, I can’t stop watching his chest breathe up and down, evenly and peaceful. His bronze curls messy and perfect on his head; freckles like constellations mapping a trail for me to discover.

“Hey.” He says quietly, smiling up at me.

“Morning, love.” I say.

“Early?” He yawns and looks at the window, like he can tell time from the sun.

It’s weird to see his wings and tail missing. He got them removed a year ago but I still see them sometimes I think; the magical outline a part of him.

“Kind of early.” I answer.

“Mmm.” He hums and reaches for my hand. “Snuggle.”

I smile and oblige, curling closer to him; wrapping him up against me.

“Love you.” He says, but he sounds like he’s already falling back asleep.

“I love you, Simon.” He kisses me like it’s a habit as necessary as breathing, and honestly it’s a habit I hope he never breaks.

We hold each other close in the early morning light; Christmastime magic filling us with hope and love. I vow quietly to myself to never forget this moment, or any moment with him. Good, bad, and in-between. My Simon. My love. My life. I think about the box hidden in the tree, a small platinum band inside; waiting patiently. I pass my fingers over the scar on his neck; imprints that match my mouth, my teeth. I try to be patient too; because we have eternity after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to participate in the Carry On Countdown. As always, dear reader, thank you for giving me your time, I am forever grateful. Happy Holidays.


End file.
